


Rufus the Hanukkah Helper

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, Holidays, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Rufus worries about Bobby.</p>
<p>Prompt: Ugly holiday sweater at the hentai_contest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rufus the Hanukkah Helper

Rufus stood on Bobby's porch and tried to resist the urge to pull the pompoms off of his sweater. He couldn't decide which ones were worse, the small white ones or the blue metallic ones. They really weren't as bad as the stuffed dreidels that were hanging off of the front. 

Rufus hated the thought of Bobby being miserable and alone. He knew Bobby would spend the day worrying. This was Dean's last Christmas before his deal was going to come due.

He took a deep breath and grabbed his bags of snacks and booze before pounding on Bobby's door.

Rufus's sweater : http://i1140.photobucket.com/albums/n574/vexed_wench/All%20pic%20prompts%20all%20coms/rufus_zps4b571a2f.jpg


End file.
